


Never grow old

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Summary: in a world where people grow old only when they find their true love世界观：人在找到真爱之后才会变老
Relationships: Asseylum Vers Allusia/Klancain





	Never grow old

**Author's Note:**

> in a world where people grow old only when they find their true love  
> 世界观：人在找到真爱之后才会变老

薇瑟帝国的宫廷摄影师意识到他发现了一个巨大的秘密，而对此他恐怕不能仅仅保持缄默了事。他现在深陷巨大的两难境地之中，是否需要一声不吭擅自地成为秘密的知情人并肩负起伪装的重任，抑或是谨慎地请示库兰卡恩亲王或是宫廷总管埃德尔丽泽小姐——他终究还是没有那个胆量直接询问艾瑟依拉姆女王陛下，尽管她一直都是那么温柔和善——他应不应该对那张照片做一些适当的处理。那本来是他的杰作，是他引以为傲的完美作品，构图、光线、色彩、人物的神态与动作，一切都无可挑剔。女王坐在高背椅子上，椅背上覆着的深红色天鹅绒衬托出她肌肤的细腻与白皙，柔柔垂落肩头的长发宛若流动的黄金；她穿着米色的长裙，样式剪裁依旧端庄大方，但比之她常常穿着的白色礼服更添了一抹恬静与柔软；她静静地微笑着，怀里抱着刚刚满月的小公主，粉雕玉琢的小公主睁着一双澄明的蓝色眼瞳，不哭也不闹，好奇地盯着镜头；女王的身侧坐着蕾穆丽娜公主，长发尽数编成长辫盘在脑后，一双海蓝色的眼眸深邃而明亮，唇角淡淡地抿出一抹几乎透明的笑意，牵着帝国第一顺位继承人安德烈王子的手；安德烈王子刚满5岁，但已经足够懂事，知道不该任性地排斥需要他穿戴整齐的场合，在姨母身边站得笔直笔直像一个神气的小哨兵，脸上的表情却一点也不骄傲，看着镜头的目光坚毅又谦和；库兰卡恩亲王站在艾瑟依拉姆女王身后，一只手自然地放在椅背上，像是将女王护在臂弯里一样，年轻英俊的面容流露出稳重柔和的神情，与女王十分相衬。

——那一双年轻美好的容颜，与五年前安德烈王子出生的时候，与七年前女王大婚时，毫无二致。

所有人都知道女王登基的时候过分地年轻，所有人都习惯了女王的年轻，几乎都要忘记了她不过也是会老去的凡人，她已为人妻，已为人母，那样娇嫩的青春之花终有一天要凋零，除非——这真是个令人不由得要打个寒颤的猜想——除非她和亲王殿下并非真心相爱，虽然这样的事其实十分常见。人类衰老的过程缓慢得让人难以察觉，有多少人都曾以为自己找到了生命中完美契合的另一半，都以为自己在恋人的面庞上看到了苍老的痕迹，随着光阴流转，当年的激情被生活磨去了光泽，才发觉青春依然留在原地，等着那个未曾出现的“对的人”；本来贵族之间为了权势而缔结差强人意的姻缘也并非罕事，即使是高贵如帝国女王也难以逃脱，从她宣布自己将与库兰卡恩·库鲁特欧伯爵结婚的时候开始，就有无数人暗自揣测女王看中的不过是年轻的库鲁特欧伯爵继承的庞大势力。纵然无数人都这么想！倘若这真的是事实，终究是薇瑟帝国颜面无光，况且女王夫妇每每出席公共场合都表现得那么恩爱，即使明知道那是对所有人都有必要说的谎言、是明知道是骗局仍然不得不要继续的可悲表演，这样残忍地撕破开来，终归不是什么光彩的事。

摄影师捧着照片，因为巨大的震撼而微微颤抖。女王已经二十五岁了。二十五岁固然算不得老，只是她在比自己年幼些许的妹妹身边，竟然显得天真稚嫩；她的子女一天天长大，而他们的父母却从未改变，这不得不让人觉得毛骨悚然。

库兰卡恩比谁都清楚艾瑟依拉姆不曾老去的事实。到现在他仍然记得艾瑟依拉姆年满十八岁时，婚礼终于能够举行，他看着试衣间花纹繁复的厚重帘子被侍女缓缓拉开，整个房间像是被一束束从四面八方投来的光彻底照亮，不留一丝影子地照亮；在光束的中心，艾瑟依拉姆提着婚纱的裙角转过身，层层叠叠的雪白裙摆随着她转身的动作摇曳着划了一个圆圈。她朝着他嫣然一笑，就像他在地球上看到的一种水生的花，饱满而娇嫩，凝着水珠一般清新。他不可能忘记那个笑容，艾瑟依拉姆宛如那种被称之为“莲”的花朵绽放在他面前。在未来的日子里他无数次回忆起那个瞬间，而记忆无数次地在眼前和现实重叠，她展颜微笑的容颜分毫不差地清澈，让他的心越跳越快，越跳越痛，面颊滚烫得像是被人狠狠地抽了一个耳光，却又不尽然如此。

人们并不都是瞎子，然而库鲁特欧家的势力到底是毋庸置疑的，否则女王不会选择他来做自己的夫婿。近身的侍从看得最为清楚但没有人敢去议论；即使不惮于恶意地议论揣测的人尚且不至于当着他或女王的面风言风语。只是时间长了，自然有人想起当年曾与女王定下婚约的斯雷因·扎兹巴鲁姆·特洛耶特伯爵，私下嚼舌头说也许女王芳心暗许的对象并非亲王殿下而是那个罪臣。斯雷因·特洛耶特曾是她的青梅竹马，也曾权倾一时，那时与她而言他是成全了青涩恋情和权力需求的上上之选；然而最后，多年感情依旧不敌出身高低的鸿沟，不敌库鲁特欧家多年权势的诱惑，不敌前线战事消耗国力的压力，不敌那顶沉甸甸的皇冠。所以他成为了整个星系的笑话，在全地球和全薇瑟数十亿的人口面前骤然失去了他所有的一切，爱与地位——这样的故事比起简简单单的政治联姻当然更加具有吸引力更引人入胜，更加能够满足那些轻视年轻女王的人的恶意。

可惜，只要动动脑子就能想到，这不可能。库兰卡恩在心底冷冷地笑，大步踏在空荡荡的回廊里，似乎是要用脚步声惊散暗中窥探的目光。倘若如此，纵然女王白头偕老的对象远在十六个光分之外，只要爱着，她就不会青春永驻，不会给人非议的机会。他们不过需要一个足以让人窃笑的谈资，一个轻视的理由，一块洗不干净的污点，就算不可能把泥团迎面砸上她的脸，至少能够从她身后砸中女王洁白的衣裙，让她成为一只看不见身后不堪的开屏孔雀。

“我有权力——”

库兰卡恩推开门，不想看见蕾穆丽娜也在。已经出落得亭亭玉立的年轻公主听见声音转过头，刚想呵斥擅自闯进来的人，看见是库兰卡恩就蓦地住了口，脸上除了尴尬和愕然还留着几分来不及掩饰的怒容，憋着一肚子火拧开了头。本来正为难地皱着眉头的艾瑟依拉姆看了一眼丈夫，极轻地摇了摇头，又转过头看着妹妹。库兰卡恩有些诧异。他一直知道艾瑟依拉姆和蕾穆丽娜之间相处得有些磕磕绊绊，但是这些年来她们毕竟一直都努力着相安无事，更何况自从艾瑟依拉姆的长子出世以来姐妹间的关系就开始一点点地好转，库兰卡恩从没有见过她们像这样剑拔弩张地争吵。他觉得有些尴尬，即使身为艾瑟依拉姆的丈夫、从亲缘上可算是蕾穆丽娜最亲近的人之一，一时之间也有些进退两难，只得握着门把站在原地。

蕾穆丽娜用力地哼了一声，飞快地瞥了一眼库兰卡恩，也不愿意遮遮掩掩，继续说下去。

“再怎么说我也是薇瑟的公主，我有权力知道斯雷因的事。”蕾穆丽娜的声音不再像刚才库兰卡恩听到的那样歇斯底里，尽力克制的嗓音底下压抑着怒气，“可是皇姐，你居然瞒了我九年！”

“我是为了薇瑟着想，也是为了你着想。”艾瑟依拉姆的话语里带着歉疚，却分毫没有退让，“我已经把他托付给了可以信任的人，我们之中的任何人再和他有任何牵扯都是不妥当的。”

“你就这么信不过我吗！”

“艾瑟依拉姆。”库兰卡恩出言打断了刚想说话的艾瑟依拉姆，“到底是怎么回事？特洛耶特卿怎么了？”

蕾穆丽娜双臂在胸口交叉，发出一声短促的冷笑：“没怎么，他什么事都没有，就是太没事了。难怪皇姐你总是不让我在去地球的时候给他扫墓。也对，人都没死，扫什么墓？”

“——特洛耶特卿还活着？”库兰卡恩吃了一惊，讶异地看向自己的妻子，“这是怎么回事？你怎么没告诉我？”

艾瑟依拉姆怔了一怔，祖母绿色的眼眸里像是霎时间荡起了滔天碧波，随即默默垂下眼帘掩住眼底的波澜，放在膝上的双手十指交叉，互相紧紧地扣着。蕾穆丽娜也有些吃惊，目光狐疑地来回打量着姐姐和姐夫，最后停在姐姐身上。库兰卡恩迈着迟疑的步伐走过来，最终坐到了蕾穆丽娜的身边，和艾瑟依拉姆面对面。

“……我说了，我们之中的任何人再和他有任何牵扯都是不妥当的。”艾瑟依拉姆像个做了错事的孩子微微低着头，没有直视库兰卡恩或是蕾穆丽娜。

“那皇姐你呢？你凭什么还能收到地球联合的通知，告诉你斯雷因的近况？”蕾穆丽娜咄咄逼人地追问。

“他得了重病，在外就医需要我的批准。除此之外我从来没有收到过他的消息。”

“那么我要去看他。”

“所以我才说不可以。你是薇瑟的公主，你的一举一动绝不可能被当做普通的个人行为。你刚刚知道斯雷因的事情，就这么轻率地就说要去探望他，你这样让我怎么放心……”

“不管你是因为什么理由还在和他保持联系，不管是只有这一次还是还有很多次。”库兰卡恩长长叹一口气，重重摇了摇头，“至少你该告诉我们他还活着。我们是你的家人，和你一起承担着治理帝国的责任，你瞒着这么大的事，让我们怎么办？”

“……”艾瑟依拉姆有一刻的哑然，竟然像是赌气一样转开了头，“大家都已经当他已经不存在了，不会有什么事的。我不想让你们有多余的烦恼。”

“你这么做我们才会有多余的烦恼！”库兰卡恩提高了嗓音，意识到自己似乎说得有些冲，于是重重地吸了口气，将自己的语气缓和了些许，“艾瑟依拉姆。我们得谈谈。”

艾瑟依拉姆一语不发，只是气鼓鼓地保持着扭开头看着旁边那盏漂亮落地灯的姿势，孩子气得令蕾穆丽娜都要吃惊——她记忆中的皇姐，即使有时考虑欠妥会被不留情面地批评为“幼稚”，至少她从来不曾闹过这样无谓的小孩子脾气。艾瑟依拉姆当然不会像幼时那样气嘟嘟地鼓起脸颊，然而一双眼里明明白白的抗拒甚至于比面部肌肉的变化更加显而易见，她的侧颜宛如一块坚硬雪白的大理石，连带面颊的线条都不显得柔软，在灯光下有界线分明的阴影。

这时门外传来孩子的笑闹声，打破了房间里的难堪的死寂。艾瑟依拉姆一惊，三人几乎是同时转过头去看着门口。

“……殿下！殿下！”遥遥听见侍女急切的呼喊声，“您慢点！别抱着索菲莉娅公主跑！……殿下！”

索菲莉娅才刚刚满月，大约是被安德烈抱起来跑着觉得特别好玩，咯咯咯清脆地笑着，笑声越来越近。艾瑟依拉姆猛地站起来，站得太快一时眼前一黑，身形晃了晃，险些昏过去。蕾穆丽娜果断地站起身说“我去看看”，快步离开了房间，在关上房门之前意味深长地看了一眼姐姐和姐夫，海色的眼眸里有不可捉摸的光。库兰卡恩隐约能够听见她在门外对安德烈说了些什么，声调柔软亲切。索菲莉娅仍然咯咯咯地笑着，咿咿呀呀地发出不成句的音节。安德烈一边兴奋地和蕾穆丽娜说着些什么，一边被她带着越走越远。她似乎是要带孩子们到花园去。

艾瑟依拉姆眼前仍然一阵阵发黑，视野支离破碎，但她还是在原地站稳了。只剩她和库兰卡恩了。她转头看向他。

“……艾瑟依拉姆，过来。”

库兰卡恩沉声说，朝艾瑟依拉姆招招手。艾瑟依拉姆长长的睫毛轻轻一颤，像是蝴蝶振翅。她走到丈夫身边，白色的长裙无声地拂过地面，然后拉住他的一只手，被他拉进怀里，坐在他腿上。

“……谢谢。”

“说什么傻话呢。”库兰卡恩无可奈何地轻叹，“蕾穆丽娜哪里都好，就是只要一提到特洛耶特卿就容易失去控制。虽然我也不是不知道这是因为她喜欢他，但我总不能看着她为了特洛耶特卿就大发脾气和你翻脸。说实在的，我真怕你当时突然反问我一句‘你不是也知道斯雷因还活着吗’。”

“毕竟我们是夫妻啊。”艾瑟依拉姆轻轻地笑。她就笑了这么一声，轻得像是呵了一口气，湿润也好温暖也好都在一瞬之间消散在空气中无迹可寻，却又像是从空气里无孔不入地渗进了全身上下的每一寸皮肤。她的双臂轻轻环住库兰卡恩的腰，自然地把头靠到库兰卡恩的肩上，以极其安心的表情合上双眼，“我相信你。”

“你也要相信蕾穆丽娜才是啊。”库兰卡恩苦笑。

“我相信她，但是我也要考虑她情不自禁的情况。”艾瑟依拉姆在他怀里动了动，身子稍稍蜷曲，圈住他的手臂紧了紧，“你就和她不一样。”

“……相信我不会情不自禁？我也是人哦。”

“我相信你。”

艾瑟依拉姆自然地重复了一遍。库兰卡恩一下一下地拍着艾瑟依拉姆的后背，听着她的呼吸渐渐配合上他的节奏，他的心跳。艾瑟依拉姆平时总是保持着端正的坐姿，虽然习惯了也不怎么觉得累，但是和丈夫在一起的时候却会放松下来，以最舒适的姿势依偎在他身上。她晃着悬空的小腿，带起长裙的裙摆，像是一重又一重的雪白波浪。

在数分钟平静舒适的静默之后，他极力用最漫不经心的语气问：

“……只有这一次？”

“嗯。只有这一次。”艾瑟依拉姆的声音沉沉倦倦贴着他的脖颈，他能清晰地感受到她柔软的唇瓣一张一合，“地球联合那边还是忌讳他和我们这边有所接触，伊奈帆先生也说为了斯雷因的安全尽可能不要联系，没有消息就是好消息。这次他生的病太重，才不得不在程序上知会我一声。”

“……”库兰卡恩不想把这次的停顿拖得太长，否则他自己会莫名其妙地觉得尴尬——然而他已经觉得尴尬了，似乎是暴露了一些少有的小心思，不像以往那个无可挑剔的完美自己，只是一开口又会觉得自己仿佛丢盔弃甲，颜面尽失，“特洛耶特卿的病情怎么样？”

“详细的我也不太清楚，不过到了要通知我的地步，我想应该是挺严重的了。”

“担心吗？”

“当然担心，可是……”

艾瑟依拉姆没有说下去。她几乎没有欺骗过他人，库兰卡恩知道她不会；但至少她早就学会了将一些话深深地埋在心底里绝不轻易言说。他无端地想到蕾穆丽娜，即使是她也不能否认艾瑟依拉姆从来没有对她说过谎，然而当她得知皇姐对她有所保密的时候，那双清澈的眼中即被蒙上了一层受伤的阴霾，这足以让他有理有据地在此刻感到不安。艾瑟依拉姆没有说下去，她及时地将构成句子的主体吞下，连带着忧郁和怅然一同埋进深深的缄默。她的隐瞒逃不过他的眼睛，然而他却无计可施，因为她分明是那么诚挚。库兰卡恩看向靠在他肩头的妻子，她闭着眼，呼吸深而均匀，晃着的双腿渐渐慢下来停下来，但他知道她并没有睡着。

她只是以极其心安沉定而信任的姿势，依靠着她唯一的伴侣。

只是一念之差。库兰卡恩突然站起身，将她打横抱起，然后走进卧室。

库兰卡恩睁开眼的时候，映入眼帘的是已经醒过来的艾瑟依拉姆的面容，还有她那双好像兴趣盎然的样子打量着自己的碧色眼眸，差点吓了他一跳。她侧躺着，松软的枕头垫在她面颊的一侧，陷下去险些遮住她半张脸，露出来的半张脸上带着专注的神情。

“你醒过来多久了？”他的声音带着点晨起的沙哑，还有些困倦地睁不开眼。

“我也是刚刚才醒。哎，别动。”库兰卡恩正想打个哈欠，艾瑟依拉姆就突然靠了过来，抓住他的肩膀。库兰卡恩吃了一惊，下意识僵着身子一动不动，连呼吸都几乎停顿。艾瑟依拉姆极小心地伸手捻住他的一缕头发，“你有白头发了。”

“……是这个啊。”库兰卡恩哭笑不得地松了口气，并不算长的发丝险些从她指间松脱。艾瑟依拉姆不满地说“不要动！”然后仔仔细细地拨开他茂密的金发，微微眯起眼，屏住呼吸从浅色的头发里挑出那一根不显眼的白发。她皱皱眉，本来十分严肃的表情因着她十八岁的稚嫩面庞而显得有些好笑。她轻轻按住发根，稍稍用力把白发从手指下面完整地抽了出来。库兰卡恩把手摊到她面前，她就把那根白发小心地放在他掌心，继续在他的脑袋上窸窸窣窣地搜索。

“你才二十七岁，就已经有白头发了。”艾瑟依拉姆轻轻一嘘。

“现代社会就是这样，一两根白头发太正常了。”库兰卡恩打量着手里那根细细的白发，声线平静。它白得很均匀，白得很彻底，没有过渡到金色的反复。这根白发长了有多久呢？持之以恒，不可逆转。恐怕还不止这一根。

“你是不是最近压力太大了？还是有什么苦恼……”

“哪有。”

“现代社会人长白头发，不就是因为压力太大吗。”艾瑟依拉姆当然知道库兰卡恩无论如何都会先回答她一句类似于社交辞令的的回答，早早准备好了应对的话，“果然，政务还是都交给我吧。”

“然后让自己的妻子长白发？”库兰卡恩挑挑眉。

“没关系的。”艾瑟依拉姆轻松地笑笑，“我的头发比你多，看不出来的呀。”

“就算真的是这样，也不行。”库兰卡恩揉了揉艾瑟依拉姆的头顶，把她还凌乱地散落在枕头上的长发拨得更乱，“现在还要赖床吗？”

他也说不上自己怎么会用这样亲昵的口吻和她说话，然而自然而然地这样的话就已经脱口而出。艾瑟依拉姆像是泄了一口气，只一眨眼，就换上了女王优雅持重的表情，笑意端庄。

“……唔……还是不了……”

皇宫摄影师一个月之后谒见库兰卡恩亲王，将皇室的合照恭敬而畏惧地呈给亲王。库兰卡恩向来将表情控制得滴水不漏，外人能看到的都是他想要让人看到的表情，拿到那张照片的时候，他仅仅是以最得体的口吻道了一句“有劳了”，似乎毫不计较摄影师已经拖拉了一个月。他捏着相框的一角看了一阵，然后挑一挑眉，唇角虽然仍然带着合宜的笑，还是无故让摄影师的心快跳了好几拍。

“……非常抱歉亲王殿下，由于我的摄影技术还有待提高，所以对照片做了一些，一些小的处理……”

库兰卡恩的声音十分平静：“你的照片拍得很好。”

“多谢亲王称赞。”

想要掩饰女王夫妻年轻的容颜实在困难。他们频频出席公众场合，每一次都有无数媒体的长枪短炮记录他们从每一个角度看过去的姿容，闪光灯下，没有伪装的余地。照片里的他们年轻得和他们自己别无二致，孩子们倒是比照片里长大了些，特别是年幼的索菲莉娅。唯有不幸的蕾穆丽娜——库兰卡恩不无玩笑和自嘲地想，从某一种意义上来说她的不幸正是因为她毫无过错没有异样——被巧妙地修饰了已有几分成熟韵味的容貌，看上去和女王恰似一双正当韶华的姐妹。孩子们都还小，如果不去细细分辨比较，也并不会觉得他们的父母过于年轻。蕾穆丽娜是唯一的参照物。库兰卡恩温和地点点头让摄影师退下，仔仔细细地看着照片里艾瑟依拉姆柔和的浅笑，看着她似乎微微倾到自己身侧的头，看着这也许确实是和睦的一家人的合影，突然站起身来离开了自己的执务室。

今天的朝政应该已经结束了。果然当他回到艾瑟依拉姆的房间里时，她已经坐在梳妆镜前，径自动手解开了盘起的发髻，金色的长发如瀑布洒落肩头，又像大幅的丝绸，光洁又饱满。她手里的乌木梳子还是她祖母的遗物，被她珍惜地使用着，梳通交错缠绕的发丝。库兰卡恩走到她身后，把装着合照的相框放在梳妆台上，从她手里拿过梳子。

“索菲莉娅满月的时候拍的照片洗出来了。”

艾瑟依拉姆保持着身体的位置，任由库兰卡恩替她梳理一头长发，仅仅动了动胳膊，伸手去拿照片来看。对于库兰卡恩而言，要学会如何给妻子梳头发，即使只是偶尔为之，七年的时间也绰绰有余。从靠近发尾的地方开始握住一段头发，往下梳通，一层一层梳到透彻，一段一段渐次往上，最后从发顶开始往下梳，梳子的圆润的齿尖轻轻按着刮过头皮，轻微的酥痒得到安抚，松快的感觉从每一根神经末梢汇聚，仿佛连毛细血管都在呼吸中舒展开来。因为早已熟练，所以意识有了可以飘忽的余地，镜中妻子和自己不老的容颜，仿佛一把开启时空湍流的钥匙，镜中映出从过去到现在每一次他替她梳头发的场景——第一次的时候是婚礼次日的清晨，她免除了一周的朝议，好好地睡了一个懒觉之后起床，换了一身简洁舒适的米色裙子，端坐在梳妆镜前朝着镜子里的库兰卡恩笑意盈盈，等着他替她梳头发。他不得要领，别扭地拿着梳子，不知道该从哪个地方开始下手，想当然地就从发顶开始往下梳。可想而知他的动作别说不如侍女们，甚至还不如艾瑟依拉姆自己。梳子被打了结的头发缠住怎么也梳不透，他想用力梳开那个结，拽得她一阵一阵地疼——最后梳断了好几根头发。库兰卡恩哑然地看着断在掌心里的发丝，本来柔顺的金发硬生生折出了直角，断口弯弯折折；而镜中的新婚妻子早就红了眼眶，却依旧浅浅笑着，一双碧眸里宛若含着清水一般明亮，透过镜子凝视着自己浅蓝色的眼眸。她有时候会出神，有时候会犯困睡过去，有时候会对身后的侍女嘱咐些什么；当库兰卡恩看着镜子里的她时，她又会看着镜子里的库兰卡恩，碧色的眼眸清澄得似乎全然透明像是玻璃。

库兰卡恩放下梳子，娴熟地将艾瑟依拉姆的长发分作均匀的三股，松松地编成辫子。艾瑟依拉姆垂首看着照片，忽然笑了。

“……蕾穆丽娜真好看。”

“平时就很好看了。”

“她肯定要生我们两个的气。”艾瑟依拉姆轻轻叹气，“别人能不能看出来还是两说，她自己怎么可能不发现。”

“……这也是没办法的事情啊。”

库兰卡恩顿了一顿，终究还是没有说下去。真相显而易见，与他们而言却是禁句。他早就知道在这个世界里唯有爱不可能演绎，起初也曾以为自己真的不会在乎——倘若是真的只与他自己相关，那确实是可以不必在乎。他也并不是没有设想过，以艾瑟依拉姆这样的性格，即使不是琴瑟和鸣的婚姻，至少也会比举案齐眉相敬如宾要亲密一些，轰轰烈烈刻骨铭心是过分奢侈的要求，如今这样就已经很好。他的妻子亭亭坐在梳妆镜前如一支清澈的莲花，他将她柔顺的长发编成一条长辫，发辫下露出她白皙的脖颈。她放下了手中的相框，凝视着镜中的他，目光通透而纯净，没有一丝杂质。库兰卡恩不想用毫无意义的话破坏掉这个已经足够让他感觉平和静好的时刻，哪怕只是一种需要退开两步，用迷眼朦胧和退让来营造的温馨。

库兰卡恩从梳妆台上拿起发绳，在辫子的末尾束上一个蝴蝶结，把它拨到她肩前。艾瑟依拉姆爱惜地抚摸着长可及腰的辫子，忽然握住他刚才自然地搭在她肩上的手，朝着镜中的丈夫明朗一笑：

“如果要被她骂的话，那就只好一起了。”

斯雷因·特洛耶特的病情有所好转，不日就能出院。界塚伊奈帆少尉并不是不懂得人情世故，体谅地在正式的公文通报之后又单独联系了艾瑟依拉姆，约定在第二次视频通信里谈谈斯雷因的详细情况。艾瑟依拉姆终究还是心软，于是叫上了蕾穆丽娜，让她把自己想问的事情都问个清楚。伊奈帆看着屏幕里的艾瑟依拉姆带着歉意的表情，向她身侧的蕾穆丽娜和她身后的库兰卡恩瞥了一眼，深绯色的独眼宛若沉沉的旧血，一切感情都沉淀凝固起来成为完整的一块，本来就不容易分辨出情绪的面孔比之以往更加像是一块无缝的钢板。

“……问题不大，只是保险起见做了全面检查，比较花时间，所以需要住院。”伊奈帆平铺直叙，“检查结果出来之后发现问题不大，静养一段时间就没什么问题了，下周可以出院。”

“他到底是什么病？”蕾穆丽娜不等姐姐说话就急切地问。

“医生说是之前饮食不规律导致的肠胃问题。”伊奈帆随手翻开放在一边的病历本，耐心地回答蕾穆丽娜的问题，“有一阵胃口也不好，即使是吃稀粥这样的流食也会肚子疼。腹泻和呕吐也是常有的。”

“那原因呢？病因是什么？”

蕾穆丽娜连连追问，早已把皇姐抛在脑后，全然忘了这本来应当是艾瑟依拉姆和伊奈帆的机密会面。伊奈帆恍若不觉这其中有何不妥，甚至没有朝艾瑟依拉姆给出疑惑或是警告的眼神，只是以他一贯淡然的口气，以极尽详尽的叙述来应对忧心忡忡的皇女事无巨细的询问。艾瑟依拉姆一句话也插不进去，也只能任着妹妹问。库兰卡恩看着她起初还坐得端正，然后就放松下来靠在了椅背上，再过了一会儿，她忽然回过头来朝着他嫣然一笑。

“有点无聊吧。”她轻声笑道，“不过至少她之后不会说我骗她了。别的都好说，她最讨厌别人对她说谎，哪怕是斯雷因呢。”

“你又没有骗她。”库兰卡恩忍不住笑了一声，很快瞥了一眼屏幕里的伊奈帆，声音压得很低，“要说骗她的话，也是我吧。虽然那个时候也是一时间无计可施了，但是居然还会耍这样的小心计，要是被她知道了，说不定会把她气得离家出走。”

“有我们这样的姐姐和姐夫，对她来说到底是好还是不好呢。”

艾瑟依拉姆含笑轻叹。库兰卡恩只是不置可否地耸耸肩，转换了话题。

“不愧是久负盛名的界塚少尉，这也算是突发情况了吧。”库兰卡恩挑眉，以眼神向还是不依不饶地问着问题的蕾穆丽娜的方向示意，“他看上去一点没表现出惊讶的样子，应对得那么自然，我都差点以为他和你之前已经说好了。”

“哪有。”艾瑟依拉姆微笑着摇摇头，“不过那毕竟是伊奈帆先生啊。”

年岁的增长让伊奈帆看起来比库兰卡恩初次见到他的时候更显得成熟稳重，面颊的线条褪去青涩的圆润，带了棱角，成年男子的气韵以不张扬的形态穿越浩瀚的空间落到他眼里，而伊奈帆一向——在艾瑟依拉姆的描述里——又是那么地沉静，犹如一块温润的镇石。库兰卡恩从来都知道界塚伊奈帆的智慧和胆识都是常人难以企及的，却不曾想还有更多更多的东西出乎他的意料，超出他能触及的边界。

即使是透明的玻璃，穿透它的光线的折射一次两次，也会掩盖住些什么。库兰卡恩忽然这么想道。而透过玻璃被观察到的，总会留下有迹可循的线索，指向被折叠的答案。艾瑟依拉姆也许终其一生都会与那种最罕有且最平凡的感情绝缘，但爱恋从来都不必然是有来有往的双方通途。界塚伊奈帆在他自己的长河里顺流而下，告别了稚嫩，被流沙磨去时间。他一定爱着什么人，于是将韶华拱手相让，交托给了库兰卡恩不敢去猜测是谁的对象。

“瑟拉姆小姐。”伊奈帆嗓音沉静，“关于斯雷因，我还有一些事情需要和你商量。”

艾瑟依拉姆点点头，倾身靠近通话窗口。终于问得满意的蕾穆丽娜从姐姐身前让开，库兰卡恩扶着她的轮椅往后退了退，给艾瑟依拉姆让出位置。

“输了呢。”蕾穆丽娜有些怅然地叹息。

“特洛耶特卿还好吗？”

“他没事。虽然我也没完全听懂界塚少尉讲的斯雷因吃了什么药挂了什么水。”蕾穆丽娜强忍住朝天翻白眼的冲动，但还是重重地再次叹了口气，“真是服了。问他斯雷因的近况，他知道得就像一天24小时陪护着他一样，简直是滴水不漏。本来还想说拜托他照顾好斯雷因，总觉得一说出口……就很可笑。”

她脸上的表情不知道是想笑还是想哭。她偏过脸，单手撑住面颊，然后手指蜷起来抓住面颊，掌心揉上眼睛用力蹭了蹭抹开了什么，之后就是再也停不住地用手背抹，用绣着精致花纹的袖口抹，左边的袖口浸得湿透，又换了右边的袖口。

“界塚少尉怎么会笑你。”库兰卡恩拍了拍蕾穆丽娜的头顶。

“我输了。我输给了界塚少尉。”蕾穆丽娜用尽全力埋住脸，抹掉眼泪，避开所有人的视线，可是她无法让自己把一切都封印在心里，哪怕嗓音里抑制不住哽咽因此让之前一切掩饰的努力都白费，“这些年来我……我明明一直在等……”她颓然地笑笑，甚至想要向库兰卡恩开个玩笑，却连笑声都在颤抖：“我为他付出的青春年华，我最美好的时光，竟然都白费了。”

库兰卡恩一时语塞，找不到语言来回应她骤然剖白的心迹。然而电光石火间，像是一道雷光骤然劈开大脑中的混沌破出一片空白，他突然又有了得以呼吸的力气。

片刻的默然之后，他不觉说道：

“……他如果该笑，也应该是笑我。”

爱恋从来都不必然是有来有往的双方通途。就像如今他一人所在的单行道那样。有太多的单行道试图通往同一个终点，然而亦有可能全是断头路而已。

蕾穆丽娜仿佛没有听见库兰卡恩的话。她只是突然意识到自己方才说了些什么一样，怔了一怔，连艰难苦涩的笑容都凝在了唇边。

“……不，我不后悔。”她声音空洞，却字字掷地有声，一行清泪划过面颊，“哪怕拼尽一生我都不后悔。假如能回到过去，我也不会做出别的选择。我只是难过，可是，我一点都不后悔。”

库兰卡恩轻叹：“世界那么大，你这又是何苦呢。”

蕾穆丽娜抬起头，一双海色的泪眼湿润而明亮地看向库兰卡恩。

“我觉得姐夫你应该也明白的，对不对？”

库兰卡恩怔住了。她忽而展颜莞尔，眸中依旧如若泛着粼粼波光，唇角微微上挑带一点狡黠。

“虽然作为妹妹这么说有些奇怪，不过姐夫你，最近开始变得有点成熟男人的味道了哦。”

“哎呀，你们在说什么呢？”

艾瑟依拉姆的声音遥遥插了进来。不知道什么时候她已经和伊奈帆谈完了，盈盈笑着朝他们走过来。蕾穆丽娜迅速地别过脸，库兰卡恩适时地出声回答了妻子，给蕾穆丽娜争取一点时间擦干眼眶中的最后一点泪水。

“和界塚少尉商量了什么？”

“和伊奈帆先生讨论了关于条约里某几条几款的具体解释。如果薇瑟能够认可的话，他就可以给斯雷因争取更好的管理条件。”艾瑟依拉姆自然地握住了蕾穆丽娜轮椅的扶手，推着她的轮椅和库兰卡恩肩并肩地走出谒见之间。

“界塚少尉确实上心。”

“总而言之，交给伊奈帆先生我就放心了。”艾瑟依拉姆耸耸肩，动作和库兰卡恩有那么几分形容不出的相似，“毕竟是自己的事情，总不会不在意的吧。”

“你也看出来了？”

“是啊。多多少少还是感觉到了。”艾瑟依拉姆眨一眨眼，“虽然觉得意外，不过他们两个这样……也没什么不好的。”

蕾穆丽娜故意咳嗽了一声，尽管双眼还残留着些流过泪的红肿，还是忍不住转过头来给姐姐一个白眼。然后她抬起手，以极其优雅而迅疾的动作清脆地“啪啪”两声打在皇姐推着轮椅的两只手上。艾瑟依拉姆下意识地把手一缩，蕾穆丽娜就“哼”地一甩头，自己操纵着轮椅扬长而去。

“……不是说好了一起挨骂吗。” 艾瑟依拉姆揉揉手背，看看妹妹的背影，又无辜地看着身旁的库兰卡恩。库兰卡恩忍俊不禁。

“可没说要一起挨打啊。”

艾瑟依拉姆扑哧一笑：“蕾穆丽娜哪有这么厉害。”

她挽住库兰卡恩的胳膊，缓缓走在皇宫漫长空旷的长廊里。日光透过彩绘的玻璃窗户，染上缤纷绚烂的颜色，落在地面上，落在她纯白色的曳地长裙上，明暗不定地落在她的面孔上。侍从们远远地跟在他们身后，长廊宛若一方通行的道路，不会有任何人从他们的面前迎面走过来，不会有任何人向艾瑟依拉姆走来。库兰卡恩忽然意识到自己似乎犯了和造谣者一样的错误。界塚伊奈帆也好，斯雷因·特洛耶特也好，他们其实并没有什么区别；如果一定要说，那么他库兰卡恩·库鲁特欧也是如此。假如未来的她与现在没有区别，他其实也心甘情愿。

所以他才会一时昏了头，犯了个不合逻辑的错误，一点也不像平常的他。

但他心甘情愿。

她挽着他的胳膊，他牵住她的手，扣住她柔软温暖的五指。眼前是斑斓的光，长廊的尽头有些什么他却看不太清了，只是一味地跟着艾瑟依拉姆轻盈的脚步，他依旧能够一步一步走得很稳。他偏过头，能够看见娇小的妻子头顶盘好的发髻，浅浅的金色在通透明亮的光下越发显得色彩清淡，泛着银色的光泽。库兰卡恩愣了一下，不觉唇角上扬。

她和他都还年轻，所以不会是现在；但是即使也不会是未来，那实在也是无关紧要的事情。

——Fin


End file.
